Pop goes the Shell
by Verde Sause
Summary: This was part of a Trade with Lucifertheshort on DA Venus, April, and Irma go to a Giant pool party wearing Itsy bitsy Bikini's Pop goes the ed


"This is April O'Neal Reporting to you live! from the Statue of Liberty, Today is already very hot with temperatures over 80 degrees, and its only 8:00 AM Joe!"

"Thank you April, Well you heard her folks Put on your tank tops and sundress's because today already a scorcher! In fact I think i'm getting a lil warm just sitting here, Could someone turn up the A/C?"

The Television shuts off*

Irma and April are sitting on a couch watching a VHS recording of the News earlier.

They are both in The Turtles Underground Sewer, escaping the high heat.

Irma complains to April man o man it sticks down here!

April responds Well at least the sun can't reach us down here Irma.

Irma grabs the remote and switches it to cable "THUN-der Cats!"

Irma tries to lighten the mood and comments Hey thundercats are on April!

April is unamused.

Irma switches it to Another channel It was playing John carpenter's The Thing

It was playing the scene where a giant mutant dog-Thing was trying to Absorb/Eat three other dogs.

Eeeew! Irma give me that! April snatched the remote from irma's lap, and change it to MTV which was playing a Megadeth music video.

April and Irma both sat bored on the couch watching the long haired rockers rock.

But that's when they noticed it was getting warm in the sewer!

In fact it felt like heat was literally blasting from inside the cave.

Irma then stands up and remarks Is it really that hot?

April also stands up to find the source of the heat, April thought to herself there's no way were 30 feet underground.

April quickly walks around the sewer until she sees the source of the heat...

Michelangelo, Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael were all standing in the turtle kitchen in front of EIGHT OVENS which were all going on Full Blast.

April was angry and confused "Wh- what- Are you fucking kidding me?" shouted the Brunette!

The Turtles covered in flour and red sauce Happily greeted the angry April with absolutely no qualms.

It's over 100 Degrees outside what are you guys doing?

Were all having a Pizza Party Competition you get in on this? offered Raphiel.

What is a Pizza party competition and why does it have to be today Raph? Whined April.

Michelangelo answered "Because Donatello said that he could make better Pizza than Rigatoni!"

The Noodle? asked April.

"No Rigatoni's Pizza? you ever hear of them" asked Donatello who was tossing pizza in the air.

"They make pretty good pizza but Reversed Bio-engineered one of his pizza's and i figured out how to improve upon it. But they think they with their inferior knowledge!"

April Interrupts Donny AREN'T YOU HOT! I'm literally sweating through my Jumpsuit!

The turtles then turn their backs on April "Fine we didn't want to invite you to our Super Special Awesome Pizza Party Competition!" Shouted leonardo.

April stood for a second and looked at Leonardo...

Ralphiel started giggling at Leonardo comment.

hehehehehe... HHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

You just Jealous of how much more awesome my pizza will be than yours!

Hollered the Stoic and sometimes too competitive Leonardo.

What's that my pizza's better than yours? Thanks! Joked Raphiel.

Leonardo then in anger grabbed a flimsy pizza cutter and tried to attack Raphiel with it! Unsuccessfully. which then caused all four of them to attack each other and a literally cloud of flour and Kung fu!

April stood there and watch the Turtles all attack each other causing flour and uncooked Pizza toppings to fly everywhere.

April then walked back over to the couch and sat back down fanning herself with a Fangoria Magazine.

Thats when Venus de Milo Walked into frame.

She saw the two overheated unhappy girl's sitting and watching MTV.

She joined them and Asked what they were watching?

Irma replied were watching MTV's Spring break bash.

Venus saw hundreds of people wearing swimwear and all dancing with each other!

April longingly starred into the Tube wishing she was there.

"WOOOOOOWO! This is your Video Jockey Paullly Shoooore dude!

And were like all partying- and having a good time man- I-its like toatally dope ahahahahaha!

Venus, April, and Irma all groan at the same time, and April starts to changed the channel-

"YEEE-AHAHAHAHAHA! WOOOOOO! STATEN ISLAND KNOWS HOW TO PARTYYYY with PAULLLLIE! WHOO-"

April Then stops and looks to her left at Venus and her right to Irma...

And then quickly changed it back to MTV.

The camera zooms out revealing the new york river with very tall buildings in the background.

April recognized the area She knew where it was!

She then shot up out of her seat and started climbing up a ladder which led to the surface And then told Venus and Irma to follow her Now!

The three of them Climbed up the slimy sewer ladder and quickly lifted up the heavy Man-hole cover and the three of them quickly ran over to her car which was parked close to the sewer.

The three of them got in April's Burning hot car, and quickly drove.

April's car was hot because it was sitting in the hot sun. So april blasted her cars A/C on full blast but at first it was blasting warm air which slowly turned into cool air.

All three of them slowly cooled off as april drove.

as they cool off they ask questions.

Irma asks where are we going the Pool party obviously!

Venus then asks then how come I'm coming? Aren't people going to freak out if a 5 foot green turtle girl showed up to party?

April then Reassures her: One Venus everyone is already wasted.

Two People arent going to care they're too busy trying to get on camera!

Venus then asks wait Cameras?

Three If people do ask your wearing a turtle girl costume!

Venus comments without moving her lips "We'll its a good thing Splinter taught us all Ventriloquism!"

April then turns around and asks Irma Splinter Taught you Ventriloquism Irma? That's Cool!

Venus then chuckled too herself in the front seat of April's Car.

That's It De Milo that's the spirit! Praised April.

Venus De Milo then Chuckled more!

Then Venus stop chuckling and asked April do you have a bathing suit for me to wear?

April then says oh I lost my only one-piece last.. week...

Both of the girl's then look at eachother very concerned.

Irma then cheerfully says Don't worry you guys I Own tons of Bathing suits!

Venus and April then look at her with confusion and disbelief.

April then drives all three of them to Irma's Apartment.

Irma then leads the three of them through her messy apartment they both stepped over loads dolls and dirty laundry.

Finally they make it do Irma's room she walks over to a walk in closet and turns on the light!

It reveals a large plethora Swimsuits that looked like they were from the 1800's! Swimming Caps included!

April's and Venus's jaws dropped.

I know its crazy right? I mean i hope none of them are too revealing.

April looks over at Irma with a grimace look "Do you have anything else from this decade?"

Irma then thinks well my Little sister did me a few of her old suits to me through the mail!

But those were so, so Revealing you know? I mean forget those, looked over here at this one!

She then grabbed a big black puffy heavy 1800's bathing suit and handed it to April and then placed the 1800's swimming cap on her head.

Irma could tell right away April wasn't happy, Venus then asks Irma if they could see her sisters swimsuits.

Irma then walked to the very very back of her closet and grabbed a pre-opened package and took out a Small briefcase.

Irma then slowly entered a three number combination on each side of the small black briefcase.

Irma slowly unlocked the briefcase, April and Venus eagerly try to peek!

But Irma prevents them from seeing its contents "No peeking!"

"Now these are going be a little small..."

"Behold the Swimsuit of the Valkyries!"

Irma then Reveals to April and Venus about five or six Very very small and colourful Two-piece Bikinis all of which looked like they would fit a child!

Venus then Gulped as she looked down with to see what she was going to be wearing to the party.

April blushed and commented they look like Credit cards...

After a minute of taking it in, April picked out an Itsy bitsy teeny weeny Yellow bikini with red polka dots. and a matching yellow top with red polka dots!

Irma picked out a Teeny Tiny Purple Bikini with a blue bikini top to match!

Venus just starred down at four swimsuits each one just as Small as the other one...

She slowly took off her shell and picked out a shiny Cyan coloured Itsy Bitsy Bikini, with a Shiny Also Cyan coloured Bikini top.

The three of them slowly snapped on their incredibly small and ill fitting bikinis!

But after a few moments April jumped out into frame wearing the smallest and tight bikini you ever did see!

April immediately tripped over her own shoes which she left on the middle of the ground.

Venus and Irma are both self-conscious and covering trying to cover themselves Because their bikini's are just as Small and tight as Aprils!

Ummm maybe their a tad too tight? suggested Venus.

No way! Were Sexy! Were hot! Were Head turning! Hollered April.

Venus then asked Irma Do you feel Sexy?

"I Feel Embarrassed."

April then led the girls to her car, And they drove as fast as they could to the Pool party.

April then almost crashed her car parking it! The three of them ran from the parking lot to the gate and all three of them had to stop dead in their tracks.

the three of them gazed upon four giant lines each one as long as five buses! they were going to be in the line All day long!

Irma gave up and started to walk away, But Venus grabbed her by her Compact Teeny Bikini and yanked her by it! Causing the worlds worst frontal wedgie on the poor secretaries pussy!

Venus dragged Irma over to the fence, And April followed, in fear Venus would do the same to her.

Venus then held April in her right arm and Irma in her Left arm, Venus then leaped over the 20 foot fence in one hop.

But Venus Didn't quite make the landing causing all three of them to crash into a food table.

All three of them lay there in the wreckage before standing back up.

April then tells Venus and Irma that they should split up just in case, this pool party was filled with bouncers, BIG Bouncers. Venus saw at least 20 of them just in their area!

But the Party was so Filled To the Brim, that they could blend in with ease!

So They Split up! April Make her way to the other Food tables! Irma Tried to fix the table they knocked over, And Venus did a Quadruple, Back Flip into a Lounging Chair to Tan!

(do you think if she really did tan would she turn Yellow or greener? Or would her skin DRY and begin to harden and become leathery like a turtle?)

Venus then applies 10,000 SPF to her skin and lounges in the sun.

Irma Flipped the table back up and began to walk away but her Itsy bitsy Bikini bottoms were caught on one of the nails, She quickly unhooked it, but little did she know it caused a micro tear in the Stretched out it its max Bikini bottom! Meaning their tear was slowly getting bigger and bigger as time went on!

In fact When Venus did that Quadruple Backflip It created a tear in the crotch on her Too too tight swimsuit! which was also getting bigger and bigger as time past.

As for April she was getting down low on the dance i mean down low. so low that her big hips

were causing her child size Bikinis Waist to Begin to fray and Tear!

But april had to stop dancing and hit the ther food tables more specifically the snacks!

April ran over and began to devour cake after cake after cookie after cheeseburger after cake!

Causing to gain weight thus go up a few sizes! Which caused even more stress on the Bottoms which were again stretched beyond maximum capacity and tearing due to their size on April!

But that's When April saw three guys bothering Irma she had to act!

April Kung fu kicked all three of the jocks within the blink of an eye!

April then smugly looks over and Irma and Boasts "You can thank me later!"

Irma stood their shocked and silent and told April those were other people from Channel 6 those were my friends!"

April Then put her hands on her hips and let out a Victory laugh, But at that exact moment her Itsy bitsy teeny weeny Yellow polka dot bikini refuse to hold her anymore! and bursts off of her! and flew right past Irma's Head! and then eventually landed in the deep end of the pool and quickly sank down to the very bottom of the pool which was over 20 feet deep!

April quickly covers herself and her face becomes filled with shame and humiliation!

But Everyone was so bust dancing that no one saw her! It was a Miracle which April wasn't going to waste!

the Chubby bottomless girl quickly and quietly ran over to the hot tub!

But then and she was running she felt a giant belch coming! and tried to hold it in but couldn't!

So she unwillingly let out giant belch in parts, as she ran DRAWING EVERYONE'S ATTENTION!

BUR-RUR-RUR-URP!

Everyone dropped their drinks! Their Groove! Their snacks and Even the Deafeningly loud Club Completely was muted by the DJ's who also had to stop what they were doing.

April acting frantically tried to run to the Exit! But the CAMERA CREW surrounded her before that could happen!

"Miss April O'Neil from Channel 6! Can you explain to me, what it is Exactly, you are doing?" "MISS O'NEAL MISS O'NEAL! your aware children watch MTV right?"

If this were a Video game April would of definitely got: The Bad Ending.

Meanwhile Venus Unaware of what happened to April, was now flipped over and tanning her Shell-les back.

Then she heard "Cannon ball!" and heard a giant Splash! she lifter her head and saw a high dive board that was at least 60 feet in the air!

Venus saw a Challenge and quickly got in line there only one person ahead of her!

But of course as soon as two people got in line everyone wanted to suddenly get in line!

Venus suddenly had 20 people standing in line behind her!

But forget that, because it was now her turn She quickly climbed the high ladder!

And got to the very top, And then Venus jumped high into the air and landed on the board, Which caused the tear in her Itsy bitsy Bikini Bottoms to tear more!

Venus Jumped high into the air and landed on the board and jumped again! Causing her Bottoms which were now only hanging by a thread to start to rabiply fray!

Venus Realized that something was wrong but it was too late! She landed on the Board which caused her Too too small Bikini Bottoms to Torpedo off of her and Whizz through the air and land over in the DJ's booth getting stuck in his record causing it to make a Constant skipping sound! Before the Needle and record eventually just tore Venus's Bikini bottom to Shreds! which caused the music to return to normal as venus slowly belly flopped, bottomless! holding her privates! For everyone on the ladder and in the pool to get a full view of Venus as she fell!

When she resurfaced she assumed nobody saw anything and tried to act normal splashing the water around her! But it was too late, She stopped splashing water when she saw the look on everyone's faces they all looked like children at a candy store who just bought a bunch of candy.

Venus then felt someones hand on her ass "Yeeeaaah DUDE This TOR-TISE GIRRRRL, has the HOTS HOTS for PAULY WALLY!"

Venus without thinking about it twice broke his neck completely backwards killing him and causing him to slowly sink to the bottom just like his career.

Irma Heard what happened to April and Saw what happened to venus! so she quickly gathered them both and left before something happened to her suit!

A Bottomless April O'neil Drove them back to the sewer, Because they didn't want anybody else to see them!

The four male turtles had just finished making their pizza's and the sewer ws returning to normal temperatures.

Good thing were reptiles otherwise we'd be sweating buckets right donny? Asked Michelangelo.

Raphael was putting away the Unused Pizza sauce and dropped the giant glass jar when he saw a Bottomless April O'Neal and Venus de Milo! Along with Irma who was wearing the smallest and most revealing swimsuit that turtle had ever seen.

Milo used sign language and told Raph she would owe him. Raph nodded and kept the other turtles distracted as he keeped taking peaks at the girls!

Leonardo Eventually noticed raphiel constantly looking over his shoulder, and saw what he was gazing at.

"Ah! April, Irma, Venus! IT's about time we need you to help settle this!" Leonardo then walks right up to a Bottomless April and asks her to try his pizza.

April Not knowing how to react... used one of her hands that was covering her privates to try the pizza, it was pretty good.

Donatello then wrapped a Towel around Venus and April behinds and walked them over to the couch and turned on the Tv which was playing the news: "Earlier today our very own News Anchor, April O'Neil-"

April Quickly changed it to Thunder Cats, which was on a marathon.

The turtles Quickly and unintentionally prepared a buffet of pizza for the girl in order to prove who had the best pizza ingredients and taste.

Irma was about to join them but she couldn't help but feel like she forgot something...

Irma realized her vision was blurry, she forgot her classes in april's car!

Irma paced over to the ladder and started climbing it which was the tear in her bikini bottom to start to fray!

Irma stopped and looked down in horror as her itsy Bitsy Blue bikini Bottom Torpedoed off of her! and Ricochet from the sewer walls to the Turtle Living knocking down lampshades! annd Ricochet from the livin room to the ceiling leaving a crack it in! and then finally they ricochet into the oven! and the small cloth burned to a crisp!

Irma face turned blood red and started to tear up from embarrassment!

Raphiel offered to get her Glasses she climbed down the ladder and thanked him and them joined her friends in the pizza tasting.

Meanwhile at the Foot Klan Shredder has recorded April Humiliation and is watching it on repeat with his VHS player.

REWIND! PLAY!

MISS O'NEAL! MISS O'NEAL! Do you know my daughter's watching this? What kind of example are you setting for her? YOU CUNT!

*April shrieks!*

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

REWIND!

Shredder sat in his chair laughing and watching the same footage over and over again!

PLAY!

MISS O'NEAL! MISS O'NEAL! Have you no shame?!

*April shrieks!*

HAHAHHAHAHA- Cough, Cough, HAHAHAHAHAA! REWIND!

PLAY!

MISS O'NEAL! MISS O'NEAL! Do you wanna know..? how i got THESE SCARS! Miss O'Neal?

*April shrieks!*

My father, wasss kind of a Weeb, A Weeaboo. But like to call himself... an OTAKU...

*April shrieks!*

HAHAHAHAHAHAA! REWIND!

The VCR player then Turns off and ejects the tape eating it and ruining!

*Shredder shrieks!*

Then 100 foot soldiers rush to Shredder's Aid!

Shredder ordered them to go out and out steal every single recording of April O'neil from today.

The foot soldiers all looked at eachother confused and bewildered but followed his order.


End file.
